Love before the adventure of a lifetime
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: This story happened before the Pevensie children could go to Narnia. It's about Peter and his best friend, and eventually love,...it's complete!thank you so much for all those good persons out there who enjoyed my story!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I know it is a dull title but I hope it fits my story, so enjoy! I don't know if it is one shot, maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They all belong to C.S. Lewis. The only character I own is Andrea.

A love before the adventure of a lifetime

Peter's P.o.v.(point of view, for those who don't know. Peace!)

There she stood, near Mrs. Copperfield who was playing the piano. I can hear her humming with her soft yet beautiful voice. I placed myself around the corner watching this young lady, my one and only friend, well besides my sisters and brother, my best friend and I hope my one and true love.

I can see her beautiful hazel eyes shimmering with the little strikes of light on the room. Her chest length black hair that is placed with a ribbon on the side. And while singing, that red lips gave a perfect shaped smile, which I for one, likes very much. She may not see me day dreaming about her in this corner, but I only wish that a place in her heart is my name is written, to be loved forever.

You may not know this young lady, but she is very sweet and very kind. Like Susan, she is smart, and like Lucy, she's very valiant. Who is this girl I'm talking about? She's my best friend, Andrea Moira Robins.

Andrea's P.o.v.

It was another day; singing with Mrs. Copperfield is always what I do after class. But for me, this is not just an ordinary day; this day is my 15th birthday. I know I don't have enough knowledge of a proper lady, but I know and I feel that I do am now a proper lady, especially around the Pevensie's. Why? Well, I don't know. Ever since I met him in this school, and I became friends with him, I act a little different, okay, totally different. Having him around my side makes me think that I am suppose to act a proper lady, because all English gentleman likes to marry a beautiful and very girly ladies. Wait! Why am I talking about marrying? I only turned 15. This is a very young age of marrying. Well honestly, being around him always makes me think of love. I don't know why! But seeing those blue cold eyes and that beautiful smile he gives me every time we laugh and talk to each other and those warm hands he places with mine every time we walk home. Maybe you could smell that young love I fancy on him. Well yes, now that I told you, I fancy him. Maybe not just fancy, maybe this time it's a so called love.

Who is this young man I fancy and love? Well he is the most handsome man I've ever met, my best guy friend. Peter Pevensie.

"Miss robins! Pay attention, if you please!" Mrs. Copperfield stopped and yelled at Andrea Robins because she's daydreaming. She quickly snapped on what's going on and saw a lot of eyes staring at her.

Then a soft giggle came around the corner and they looked who made it. A boy around 15 was watching all this time and made a soft giggle that created an embarrassing moment. He quickly stood up and stared at the audience in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Copperfield. I was just-,"

"Looking for Miss Robins, Mr. Pevensie?" Mrs. Copperfield maliciously asked making Andrea and Peter blushed and the rest roar with laughter.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison making the laughter louder.

"Silence!" Mrs. Copperfield yelled and they quickly respond.

"Now Mr. Pevensie, if you may please go back to your class. And you Miss Robins, pay attention." She said now in a girly way.

Peter quickly returned to his classroom and Andrea again continues humming.

Later….

"Why did you do that for!" Andrea said as she hit Peter on his arm.

"What did I do?"

"That one when I was having a lesson with Mrs. Copperfield!"

"Wait, you're the one who was daydreaming-,"

"I was not daydreaming, Peter Pevensie!"

"Yes you are, Andrea Robins." Peter hysterically laugh making Andrea mad and hit him again in his Arms.

"I did not! I just-uhm- I just forgot the next line. That's all!"

"Then explain why you sway and star straightly at the wall?"

"Oh, stop it Peter!"

They moved towards the back ground of the school. There was no person there, only the two of them.

"Why are we here?" Andrea asked Peter that quickly gave her that lovely and dazzling smile.

"And why are you smiling like mad?" but even she could hear Peter say something, he quickly grab her hands and pulled her towards the garden bushes. They both enter a corner bush that was totally dark. Even the rays of the sunlight couldn't enter.

"Peter! Where are you? I don't like this." Then a light turned in, and then it was followed by more lights. Andrea slowly moved towards the lights, but the all the lights went on and a great view came.

A large portrait of Andrea was hanging on the wall of the bush and there were flowers around it. A big smile quickly played on Andrea's face. She would never imagine that Peter would do this for her birthday. She quickly turned around and saw Peter standing at her back.

"Oh Peter!" she quickly threw her arms around Peter's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she continued whispering the words in his ear. Peter returned her embrace by putting his arms around her waist.

"This is nothing. I just want my best friend to be happy on her birthday."

"Not only happy, but very happy." They now faced each other. Looking at each other.

"This is the best birthday I ever had. And that is because of you."

Andrea said. She moved closer to Peter and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheeks.

"Did you just-," Peter asked her and she sweetly nodded.

"Just a simply thanks."

Then there was a minute of silence. Facing each other and looking deeply into each other's eyes makes a bunch of feelings. Peter couldn't take it. He slowly leaned forward to Andrea's face. Andrea too, quickly knew what was running into Peter's mind. She slowly closed her eyes and he was slowly leaning to her, a few inches left but then.

"BOOM!" a boom landed on the ground making Andrea screams. Peter quickly wrapped his arms around Andrea's body like a father protecting her daughter. They moved out of the bushes.

"BOOM!" Another bomb exploded. This time near the school ground were Andrea and Peter were that time, making them fall to the ground.

"PETER!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two, but still, no one is reviewing my story! Please, review, it will make my day…

"PETER!" Andrea screamed to Peter; he eventually stood up and pulled her upwards to him. He wrapped his arms to her. They ran towards the opening hall where a few students lay in the cold marble floor. Still, Peter wrapping his arms on Andrea, who buried her face to Peter's chest now sobbing to tears.

A few minutes later, the bombing stopped. The crying students were now being clamed by the professors. Worried, they looked to each and everyone in the hall. And now calmed down, the students got up and moved.

Peter and Andrea still lay in the corner, not knowing that the students are now moving. Mrs. Copperfield came running towards them.

"Peter! Andrea!" she screamed. Peter looked at her, but still holding Andrea, who buried her face in Peter's chest, had stopped sobbing.

"Mrs. Copperfield-,"

"Anyone hurt!"

"No ma'am,"

"Why is Andrea crying?"

"She was shocked, but she's not hurt."

Now, Andrea let go off Peter's hug.

"I'm fine, Ma'am,"

"Okay. Move back to your classrooms quickly"

Peter and Andrea stood up and continued to walk to walk to their classrooms.

I know this is a little short, but I promise to update sooner…


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, they were now walking home. Peter and Andrea always do that ever since they met because Peter's house and Andrea's house are just in the same street. They walk hand in hand when it's raining hard and they must run as fast as they could so they would not end up sick. They also walk hand in hand when there is an air bombing, like what happened this day. But this walk, they seem like they are totally strangers. They both avoid each other, they don't smile to each other, and most of all, and they don't walk hand in hand to each other. Peter kept on thinking that. Is because of the stupid bombing! You know, the one when they were about to kiss? Peter kept on thinking what would happen if that bombing didn't occur? Peter grinned not knowing that Andrea was watching him.

"Peter, why are you grinning? You look funny!" Andrea teased him.

Then it hit Peter, why doesn't he ask her about it?

"Uhm-Andrea-,"

"What is it, Peter?"

"Well, about that thing that happened between-, well-, you know-, that one that was about to happen but that stupid bomb hit the ground, you know, the one we are about to do but we were-, um-, interrupted?" Peter said unleashing a deep red blush in his face, not knowing Andrea was too.

"I-er, Sorry about that. I was just getting along by emotions, uhm-, I mean feelings-uhm- sorry, I mean happiness."

"Yeah, I know"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to have a tea in my house?"

"Sure! I haven's seen Susan and Lucy for ages! I didn't have time with them last visit because you kept dragging me to help you with homework."

"Er-," Peter blushed again, but Andrea just laughed.

"Race you to your house!" Andrea started to run, then Peter followed her, eventually Peter won. (Don't ask me why!)

Ha! Great chapter, I know it's short like the second one and I said it's going to be a one-shot, but what's happening is that it is going to be a longer story. Please review, you'll make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Yippee! I've got reviews! For the first time, it really made my day beautiful. The review had criticism on it, but I'm not angry with them,.. That's part of the story. Thank you, HOPE AND LOVE and PRINCESS RELIAGNIA.( I think it's wrong, the princess?... But she is still a princess.. Thank you!)

And please read my other stories on their respective categories.

Girl next door- Ned's declassified school survival guide (no one's reviewing on that story! Its really beautiful, I assure you! So please read and review!)

Lonely no more- Harry Potter (Just put it on the Draco and Cho Chang character so you would be dizzy looking for it. No one's reviewing that story too!)

That all! Now, let's start the story!oh, I forgot to write, I don't own the, just Andrea……

In the Pevensie's house….

"Andrea! Good! I've never seen you for ages. Wait, you're not here to help Peter again with his school works are you?"

Lucy Pevensie asked, Peter's youngest sister, while dragging Andrea to her room.

"I've asked her for tea, lucy. She can go and play with you after that." Peter told the little girl that began to pout.

"Ah, okay, but can I join you?"

Peter was about to say NO, but a girl about a younger age than Peter and Andrea came with teapot and teacups, along with a woman with a large cake with candles on top of it.

"Sure you will, because you're with the birthday girl." The girl named Susan said. She placed the tray of teapot and teacups on the table. Andrea looked at Peter but he only gave her a blank look.

"Well, she is not a girl anymore. She's already a proper lady in the age of fifteen." Mrs. Pevensie, their mother said to Andrea, now smiling because of this surprise.

"It's your birthday today?" Lucy asked looking at Andrea.

"How did you know it's my birthday?" she asked the Pevensie's, not knowing Edmund came to join them.

"Well, we knew because of the gift of Peter for you." Susan said. Pete and Andrea looked at each other and Andrea looked down at the floor.

"Why?" the other Pevensie's asked in unison.

"We kind of lost it, there had been an attack in the campus and it destroyed the portrait." Peter said.

"I told you. You must give it to her before than making some kind of surprise." Edmund said that made Lucy stump him in his foot.

"Ow! What did I do?"

Then there was a minute of silence before Mrs.Pevensie broke it.

"No time for dramas, the tea is getting cold. Everyone get some plates and teacups. Susan serves the tea."

Susan did what she was told. Everyone enjoyed their cakes and tea. Lucy came to Andrea and said sorry for not having a gift for her. Edmund manage to but a hairclip and gave it to her for a present.

"Thank you so much. I never had a wonderful birthday with a family like this." Andrea said to the Pevensie's.

"And this is all because of you" she gave Peter another kiss on his cheek and made him blushed again. The Pevensie women giggled for a while, but Edmund looked disgusted.

"Oh Edmund, you will understand when you grow up." Susan said to his little brother.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked angrily.

"Oh just stop it!" Lucy stopped them.

After eating, Lucy dragged Andrea to her room to play, Peter couldn't do anything. He promises her, and Andrea misses her too.

That's the fourth chapter! Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter headed to his room when he stopped in the doorsteps of Lucy's room. He heard a beautiful melody coming from the room and he guesses who it was.

"Can you sing more?" Lucy asked Andrea.

"Well, okay. If you want, this is my fifth and final song, okay?"

"Deal!"

Peter poked the door open and saw Lucy and Andrea sitting in the bedside of Lucy's bed. Andrea started to sing by humming.

Can this be love I'm feeling right now

I know for certain, I'm feeling right now

I don't recall ever felling this way

Tell me what does one says

The one who makes me fell this way

Can this be love I'm feeling right now

I am not sure of this feeling somehow

Why do I tremble whenever you're near?

I can't seem to say, my words so you'll hear

"Peter?" a voice came at the back of Peter. He almost yelled and jumped back, but he manage to shiver for a little.

"Susan! Don't do that! You'll kill me!"

Why are you-oh!" Susan heard Andrea's voice too and the both of them listened to her while singing.

This is the first time I'm gonna say" love you"

It's the first time I ever felt so helpless deep inside

If I had to say a thousand times to tell you once again

This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"

"What are you doing there?" this time, it was Edmund who came asking, but Peter just led him with the both of them to hear Andrea singing.

Can this be love I'm feeling right now

I love the feeling it's giving me now

The voice inside me is guiding me now

It's telling me now, to take your hands and say

Then Mrs. Pevensie joined her children too listening to Andrea's voice.

This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"

It's the first time I've ever felt so helpless deep inside

If I had to say a thousand times to tell you once again

This is the first time I….

Her voice rose higher, now Lucy was smiling really big and looking at Andrea like a famous singer.

This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"

It's the first time I ever felt so helpless deep inside

If I had to say a thousand times to tell you once again

This is the first time, this is the first time

It's the first time, I'm gonna say "I love you"

I love you…

That's a little short. But still I had fun writing it, especially the song, CAN THIS BE LOVE. Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you for my reviewers, love you!

I don't own them, I own Andrea!

Andrea ended up the song and Lucy gave her a round of applause. Lucy always like the way she sings, she had the most beautiful voice. Peter always says that, and she knows Peter and the rest of the family adores her too.

"That was lovely! To whom is it for?" Lucy asked Andrea, but the question made her blush.

"Oh, nothing. Just for a special person. A person that is always in my heart."

"Come on, I know who is that." Lucy teased her.

"Oh, Really?" She then tickles Lucy on her side that made her wrestle with her too. Then they fell, rolling with laughter.

While the people outside. They also clapped but just silent ones.

"Andrea sure is a great singer." Edmund exclaimed.

"Yeah, she pretty sure is." Peter told them too. Both of the girls giggled, but Peter looked at them puzzled.

"Why?"

"You're clueless, Peter" Susan told her older brother, still giggling.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Son, you're growing up, you know that." His mother tapped him on the back and walk away.

But even before the three of them could move,

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she and Andrea faced her other siblings.

"Well-," Edmund said.

"You're eavesdropping!"

"No were not"

"Yes you are!"

"Stop it!" Andrea yelled at the four fighting siblings. They all looked at her.

"Well, I must go now-,"

"Please stay!" Lucy asked her as she holds her hand.

"Well' my family-," Andrea said to the little girl.

"Your family is leaving and they want you to stay with us this night." Mrs. Pevensie told Andrea. All children looked at her.

"Where did they go?"

"They went to the country side with your aunt; they must stay there for a night."

"Oh, that's alright. Thank you Mrs. Pevensie" Andrea said facing the Pevensie children that was all smiling, especially Peter.

"You'll stay with me." Lucy said.

"I'll lend you a night gown." Susan hurriedly pulled her and Lucy.

Peter left his room to go to the bathroom down the hall. He passed Lucy's room where Andrea was staying, but he saw the door open. He looked inside and saw Andrea wasn't in bed. He looked around but no one was there. He headed towards the bathroom to know if Andrea was in it, but when he reached it, the door was open and no one was there. Peter looked at the right wing and saw what he was looking for. The girl was sitting in the balcony with her chest in her knees. The moon was giving a faint glow. Then he draws himself closer to her. When he's about a foot a way, she noticed him.

"Peter! Oh, I'm sorry but, I just want to think-,"

Andrea stood up and flattens her night gown. She looked at Peter and saw that his hair was untidy. She grinned and helped him with it by flattening it herself. Peter knew boiling water rose to his face that time.

"Uhm-, Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you here anyway? Can't sleep?"

"No, just thinking."

"What?"

"You know, beautiful stuffs, interesting ones-,"

"Oh"

Peter knew what she was thinking. Boiling water rose in his face again. She was thinking about, about that kiss!

"This is really a beautiful day, and that's all because of you" Andrea said. Peter realized she had mentioned it for a bout the third time.

"Well, that's nothing."

"No, I really appreciate everything."

Then the wind blew harder.

"You know I wanted to tell you something for a very long time now" Peter said. He knew he was trembling while saying those words, but Andrea remained calm.

"What is it?"

"You see, ever since I met you. I feel like we were destined to know each other. I feel, happy and glad to see you everyday. I feel excited to see you smiling and laughing with me. All those feeling, all those feelings made me realize that-,"

"I love you. I really do." Peter finished blabbing his feelings. Andrea stared at him for a moment, looking shocked for hearing those words from his best friend. Her best friend, the one she truly adores, loves her too.

"Oh Peter!" she threw her arms around him and rested her face in his chest. For a few minutes they remained that way and then.

They faced each other, like the one before they were being attacked in the campus. Looking deeply into those eyes. They leaned forward to each other, an inch away, it almost met, but.

"BOOM!"

Wow! A longer chapter!

Peter: How come I can't kiss her?"

Andrea: 

Me: can you please wait!

Peter and Andrea: NO!

Me: oh, just shut up! You're both exaggerated! I'm the one writing! You want me to write that another bomb fell to the both of you! Then finish? Eh!

Peter and Andrea: We will wait.. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm about to finish this story…. Maybe one more chapter after this…

Okay! Let's start! I don't own them, I only own

Andrea………….

"BOOM!" a bomb exploded nearby, like the one in the campus. Andrea screamed and tightly embraced Peter. They moved inside the house seeing the other Pevensie's running. Mrs. Pevensie called Peter to help her drag Edmund away from the house and into the bomb shelter. Andrea ran with Susan and headed to Lucy's room seeing the little girl still lying on her bed, crying.

"Lucy! Come on!" they said in unison.

They ran as fast as they could away from the house and headed for the bomb shelter. They all entered but then.

"Wait! Dad!" Edmund yelled. Peter tried to grab him but he ran fast.

"Peter!" Andrea yelled back, but Mrs. Pevensie drags her into the shelter.

A few minute later, the Pevensie brothers came back. Peter pushed Edmund that was holding the portrait of their Father in his hands with shattered galsses.

"Why can't you just do what you're told?" Peter told him then closed the hatch.

Mrs. Pevensie hugged the rest of her children. They all went to sleep. Peter and Andrea were on the other side. Andrea was leaning the side of her head against Peter's shoulder. They all looked very exhausted.

"Second time interrupted, I guess," she told him, letting a small grin come out of her face. He finally wrapped himself to Andrea's body. Then, they all went to a sleepy slumber.

Because of the massive destruction made by the bombings last night, all children must move to the country side, where there are no bombings, or anything (I guess?). The Pevensie children are supposed to go to Professor Diggory Kirke. But Andrea, none of the Pevensie's know where she was heading.

In the train station.

"Take care of the others. You're not a boy anymore; you're a growing man now." Mrs. Pevensie gave her last hug to Peter. She moved to the others and gave them too their last hugs.

Peter saw Andrea on the other side, he moved closer to her. He examined her; she was not wearing any address slip on her cloak, nor handling a suitcase in her hands.

"Where's your suitcase? And where are you heading for?"

"I'm not leaving, Peter-," she answered him.

Phew! I'm leaving a little cliffhanger,…..Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of your support this means so much to me, and that's all because of your support…. Thank you! Love you all!

My final chapter!WHAAAAAAAAAA!

"I'm not leaving, Peter" she answered him. For once, Peter didn't understand what his best friend was telling him. He looked at her eyes, it was not lying. The brown eyes didn't give any sign of joking, but it gave the look of truth.

"What! Why not?"

"I am leaving England; I must go to china with my family."

Those words haunt Peter's mind. Her leaving? China? What is this? She can't be! She didn't even return my love for her yet. He kept asking himself.

"But- you can't-,"

"I know, but Peter, I'm sorry. It's not my intention to leave. My grandmother in china wants me to go and live with her," she told him with eyes welling with tears.

He could feel the sadness and a bit of anger within him. He didn't want to let his tears fell so he hides them. But when Andrea burst out her tears, the first tear fell to his cheek. They engage themselves into an embrace, with heavy sobbing.

"I love you. I didn't have time to tell it last time, but now. I will miss you so much!"

Peter, even though crying, felt very happy hearing those words from his love. He managed to look at her and give her a weak smile. She smiled too. He put his hands on her cheeks and damped all the tears flowing from them. And then he leaned forward and his soft lips met hers. It was his first kiss, the kiss that he had been waited for so long, now came with the girl he loves. This might be the first but I know it won't be the last.

Then they broke the hug. Susan and the others gave Andrea their last hugs too. Lucy managed to let a little sobbing but Peter pulled her to get moving.

They looked at each other; Andrea stopped crying and gave Peter a look that says do not worry. She was smiling brightly even though he knew that it hurts a lot.

Andrea moved closer to Mrs. Pevensie. The mother hugged the child, with tears flowing from her face too.

The train started to move, the Pevensie children got themselves into a small window and mange to get the last look at their Mother.

Peter gave Andrea his last look and wave. She wave back and smile. The train railed the way leaving all the adults on the flat form. Andrea and Mrs. Pevensie waved to all of them. The four siblings waved back.

Peter knew this isn't the last time he will see Andrea. He believes on their love, it will not just end like that. He reminded himself that they will see each other again, and they will be together forever.

FIN

I can't believe its finish! Thank you for all.

I think I will make a sequel, but I don't have time. I'll be starting my terms two days from now. Maybe if I have time, I promise, I will make a sequel. Though I've got a lot of stories for you to read.

Girl next door (Ned's declassified ssg)

Jurassic park 3 with grant's daughter (Jurassic park)

Lonely no more (Harry Potter)

Memories (Harry Potter)

There, please tell me you will read them and review too!


End file.
